religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Vijfde Kruistocht
De Vijfde Kruistocht was een kruistocht die in 1215 door paus Innocentius III werd uitgevaardigd, omdat hij met de toestand in het Heilige Land geen genoegen nam. Hollanders en Friezen speelden een grote rol tijdens deze kruistocht. De Vijfde Kruistocht werd door de bemoeienis van het Vaticaan een volledige mislukking. De voorbereidingen op de kruistocht Teleurgesteld over het verloop van de Vierde Kruistocht begon paus Innocentius III in 1213 met de voorbereidingen van een vijfde kruistocht. Zijn plannen legde hij neer in drie brieven. In de eerste brief (de Quia maior) uitte de paus zijn teleurstelling over het mislukken van eerdere kruistochten en klaagde hij over het recente verlies van de heilige berg Tabor aan de moslims. Hij beloofde in deze brief niet alleen kwijtschelding van alle zonden aan eenieder die het zwaard op zou nemen tegen de moslims, maar ook aan eenieder die de kruistocht financieel zou ondersteunen. De tweede brief (de Pium et Sanctum) behandelde vooral de eisen waaraan de predikers die uitverkoren werden tot het oproepen tot de nieuwe kruistocht moesten voldoen. thumb|350px|left|Paus Innocentius III geldt als de machtigste paus ooit. Door banvloeken uit te spreken tegen de koningen van Europa wist hij hun zijn wil op te leggen. Aan het eind van zijn regeringsperiode overspeelde hij echter zijn hand door de banvloek te duidelijk voor zijn eigen politiek gewin te gebruiken. Hierdoor verloor hij bijna al zijn geloofwaardigheid en werd daarna niet meer zo serieus genomen. Dit gedrag is de voornaamste reden dat het hem niet lukte de koningen van Europa over te halen mee te doen aan de Vijfde Kruistocht. In de derde brief (de Vineam Domini) kondigde Innocentius voor 1215 het Vierde Lateraans Concilie aan. Tijdens dit concilie werden diverse dingen besloten die betrekking hadden op bijna alle aspecten van het kerkelijk leven. De kruistocht werd in een aparte tekst, de Ad liberandum behandeld. Behalve een oproep tot een nieuwe kruistocht werd in deze tekst handel in oorlogstuig met moslims verboden en er werd een periode van vier jaar afgekondigd waarin oorlog tussen christenen onderling moest worden opgeschort. Zwevende kruisen in Friesland Omdat de koningen van Europa weinig trek hadden in weer een nieuwe kruistocht overspoelde paus Innocentius het continent met predikers, om ridders en lagere adel over te halen een nieuwe kruistocht te ondersteunen. Bekend gebleven predikers voor de Vijfde Kruistocht zijn Jacobus van Vitry, Robert Courson en Olivier van Keulen. Friesland werd bezocht door Olivier van Keulen. Tijdens zijn preken bij Bedum en Surhuizum lieten de Friezen zich zo meevoeren dat ze kruisen in de lucht zagen zweven. Tijdens een preek in Dokkum (de plek waar Bonifatius was vermoord) herhaalde het wonder zich. Deze tekens hadden tot gevolg dat er een groot enthousiasme in Friesland ontstond voor de nieuwe kruistocht. Met een vloot van minstens 80 schepen voegden ze zich bij de vloot van Hollanders, Vlamingen en de graaf van Wied. Zo vertrok op 29 mei 1217 onder leiding van graaf Willem I van Holland (die vooral meedeed om onder een banvloek uit te komen) een vloot van bijna 300 schepen vanuit Nederland richting Akko. De strijd in Portugal thumb|200px|Willem I had ook al aan de Derde Kruistocht deelgenomen. Iemand van zijn status die aan twee kruistochten deelnam, kwam niet vaak voor en hij verwierf er veel roem mee. Dit is de reden dat hij vaak met een tulband wordt afgebeeld Met zijn leger zeilde Willem langs de Europese kust op weg naar het Heilige Land. Door een storm raakten de schepen uit koers en de vloot, waarbij zich inmiddels ook Engelse schepen hadden gevoegd, zocht beschutting op een Portugese rivier. De Portugese koning Alfons II probeerde de kruisridders over te halen hem te helpen in de strijd tegen de Moorse overheersing in zijn land. Een deel van de vloot had weinig zin om het fort aan te vallen, omdat daar weliswaar veel eer mee te behalen was, maar weinig viel te plunderen. Een vijftigtal schepen verliet daarom zonder aanvoerder de vloot en vertrok naar de Straat van Gibraltar. Willem I gaf wel gehoor aan het verzoek en voer op 30 juli 1217 met het resterende deel van zijn vloot naar Lissabon. De stad was 80 jaar eerder tijdens de Tweede Kruistocht bevrijd, maar de Moren waren nooit helemaal uit het gebied verdreven. Na een hevige strijd om fort al-Kasr en met de belofte van Willem I op een vrije aftocht gaven de Moren zich op 21 oktober 1217 over. Eenmaal buiten de vesting stortte het leger van Willem I zich op de ongewapende Moren en slachtte hen af. Als dank bood de Portugese koning de kruisridders land aan en vele ridders aanvaardden dit. Willem I verloor hierdoor nogmaals een groot deel van zijn leger en vroeg daarom aan paus Honorius III om hem te ontheffen van zijn kruisvaart en hem toe te staan in plaats daarvan de strijd in Portugal voort te zetten, maar de paus weigerde om op dit verzoek in te gaan. Willem besloot in Portugal te overwinteren en zou uiteindelijk als laatste in Akko arriveren. De plundering van Moorse steden De vijftig schepen die zich van de rest van de vloot hadden afgescheiden, bereikten ondertussen de Spaanse kust. Ze wierpen hun ankers uit voor de islamitische plaats Hairin en vielen de stad binnen. Tegen het vallen van de avond hadden de kruisridders de stad volledig in handen en werd hij leeggeplunderd. De volgende ochtend werd de buit aan boord gebracht en de stad in brand gestoken. De kruisridders vervolgden hun strooptocht langs de kust en kwamen na een aantal dagen aan bij Cádiz. De stad bleek verlaten en het kostte de kruisridders ettelijke dagen om alles te verwoesten. De moskee van Cádiz, die een kapitaal moet hebben gekost, werd tot aan de grond toe afgebroken. Uiteindelijk werden zelfs de bomen uit de plantsoenen omgehakt. Wat van waarde en draagbaar was werd aan boord gebracht, en de laatste huizen die nog overeind stonden, werden vlak voor het vertrek in brand gestoken. Verzamelen in Akko Ondertussen was Andreas II, koning van Hongarije, ook vertrokken richting Akko. Aangekomen in de Venetiaanse haven Split bleek dat er te weinig schepen waren om zijn leger te vervoeren. Andreas stuurde hierop een deel van zijn leger terug en arriveerde in augustus 1217 met het resterende deel van zijn leger in Akko. Een maand later voegde Leopold VI, hertog van Oostenrijk, zich met zijn leger bij de kruisridders. In december van dat jaar sloegen de kruisridders een beleg rond de berg Tabor, maar dit werd korte tijd later om onduidelijke redenen weer opgegeven. In januari 1218 gaat Andreas II met zijn leger terug naar Hongarije. De ridders die achterbleven begonnen met het herstellen van de vestingen Château-Pèlerin en Caesarea. In het voorjaar van 1218 kwam Willem I eindelijk met zijn Friezen, Hollanders en de Engelsen aan in Akko, en kon de Vijfde Kruistocht van start gaan. De aanval op het rijk van de Ajjoebiden Jan van Brienne, de koning van JeruzalemJan van Brienne was alleen in naam de koning van Jeruzalem. In werkelijkheid werd Jeruzalem door de moslims geregeerd., werd gekozen tot leider van de kruisridders. Jan van Brienne haalde de kruisridders over om niet Jeruzalem, maar het hele rijk van de Ajjoebiden, die op dat moment Jeruzalem in hun bezit hadden, te veroveren. Hiertoe waren de kruisridders een verbond aangegaan met Izzeddin Keykavus I, de sultan van Rûm. Deze zou het Ajjoebiden-rijk in het noorden aanvallen zodat ze op twee fronten strijd moesten voeren. De bewoners van Jeruzalem hadden, nadat ze gehoord hadden dat de kruisvaarders in aantocht waren, snel de muren van hun stad gesloopt zodat de stad op een later tijdstip gemakkelijker op de kruisvaarders zou kunnen worden heroverd. De vloot van kruisvaarders was zich niet bewust van de makkelijke prooi die Jeruzalem op dat moment was en voer door naar Egypte. Besloten was namelijk om de Noord-Egyptische stad Damiate te veroveren, zodat daarna de rest van het door de Ajjoebiden geregeerde rijk kon worden ingenomen.Sommige bronnen stellen dat Jan van Brienne Damiate wilde veroveren, omdat het een economische concurrent van Akko was. Hij zou dus hetzelfde trucje met Damiate willen uithalen als de Doge van Venetië met Constantinopel tijdens de Vierde Kruistocht. Deze theorie gaat echter voorbij aan het feit dat een aanval op Egypte in overeenstemming was met de strategie waartoe tijdens het Vierde Lateraans Concilie was besloten. De toren van Damiate thumb|250px|Friezen vallen de toren van Damiate aan. Op de boeg staat een Fries met een dorsvlegel te zwaaien. Op 27 mei 1218 kwamen de kruisridders aan bij Damiate. De stad was vanuit Akko gemakkelijk te bereiken en was de toegangspoort tot de snelste route naar Caïro, het centrum van de macht van de Ajjoebiden. Damiate werd beschermd door drie muren met vele torens en de Nijl. De toegang tot de stad via de Nijl was afgesloten met een grote zware ketting die beschermd werd door de vloot van de Ajjoebiden. De ketting liep vanaf de stad naar een toren op een eiland vlakbij de westelijke oever. Op 25 augustus 1218 wisten de Friezen deze toren te veroveren en de ketting door te zagen. Ze deden dit door twee schepenAndere bronnen spreken van vier schepen. Een platform zou zijn opgebouwd tussen de vier masten van de schepen. met elkaar te verbinden en daar een aanvalstoren op te bouwen. Na dit succes ontstond er onenigheid tussen de Haarlemmers en de Friezen over wie de uitvinding had gedaan. Een meningsverschil dat nog eeuwen lang zou blijven bestaan.Volgens een ander verhaal zouden Haarlemmers op de boeg van hun sterkste schip een ijzerzaag hebben gemonteerd en op die manier de ketting hebben doorgezaagd. Het is echter zeker dat dit verhaal van later datum en niet waar is. De verovering met de Friese schepen van de toren wordt door diverse bronnen uit die tijd vermeld, wat het verhaal van de Haarlemmers dus overbodig maakt. Bovendien is het technisch niet mogelijk om een ketting met een zeilboot door te zagen. Al-Adil, de oude sultan van de Ajjoebiden, schijnt het verlies van de toren niet te hebben kunnen verwerken. In ieder geval stierf hij kort na het horen van het nieuws en werd opgevolgd door zijn zoon al-Kamil. De gezant van de paus Het leger van de kruisvaarders was te klein om de stad in te nemen. Veel Friezen en Duitsers maakten al plannen om te vertrekken toen de pauselijke afgezant Pelagius met verse troepen uit Engeland, Frankrijk en Italië arriveerde. Al-Kamil zette meteen de tegenaanval in maar werd teruggedrongen. Pelagius was door paus Honorius III naar Damiate gestuurd, om daar de leiding over te nemen van de legers. Na het debacle van de Vierde Kruistocht had de paus namelijk besloten dat een kruistocht weliswaar door ridders moest worden uitgevoerd, maar door de kerk moest worden geleid. Pelagius werd bij het overnemen van de leiding geholpen, door een pas gevonden boekje waar voorspellingen in zouden staan. Volgens Pelagius, die als een van de weinigen het in Arabisch geschreven boekje kon lezen, stond in het boekje dat de overwinning alleen zou komen als de kerk de leiding over het leger had. De sultan vlucht Nu de ketting was gebroken liet de sultan snel een paar van zijn schepen zinken zodat de stad niet via de haven kon worden aangevallen. De kruisvaarders probeerden een geul te verbreden om de stad te omsingelen. Dit mislukte omdat er een storm opstak die het werk grotendeels ongedaan maakte. Pelagius hield de ridders voor dat God hen testte. De sultan had ondertussen zijn eigen problemen. Toen hij de tent van zijn Koerdische generaal Imad ad-Din binnenliep zag hij net hoe deze een eed aflegde om de sultan omver te werpen. Hij liet de generaal arresteren maar omdat het grootste deel van zijn leger uit Koerden bestond durfde de sultan niet langer bij zijn leger te verblijven en vluchtte als een dief in de nacht naar Caïro. Nu er geen leiding meer was raakte het leger van de Ajjoebiden verspreid. Pelagius, die dit nieuws via een spion verkregen had, kon het kamp van de moslims hierdoor op eenvoudige wijze innemen. Hij claimde hierbij dat dit al voorspeld was in het gevonden boekje en dat, nu de kerk de leiding had overgenomen van de kruistocht, deze de zegen van God had. Het aanzien van Pelagius steeg hierdoor tot grote hoogte. Al-Kamil probeerde het kamp te heroveren, maar dit mislukte omdat de kruisvaarders hulp kregen van al-Moeazzam, de heerser van Syrië en Palestina. De kruisvaarders hadden de stad nu omsingeld, maar waren met te weinigen om de stad in te nemen. Het eerste aanbod van al-Kamil thumb|250px|In augustus 1219 bezoekt Franciscus van Assisi de kruisridders in Egypte. Hij voorspelde de kruisvaarders dat ze de strijd zouden verliezen. Franciscus werd door al-Kamil op grootse wijze ontvangen. Hij weigerde de aangeboden geschenken en heeft vermoedelijk geprobeerd de sultan tot het christendom te bekeren. Hoewel hij niets bereikte, maakte zijn bezoek grote indruk op kunstenaars en zij die zochten naar een alternatief voor de oorlog. De sultan, die problemen had met Izzeddin Keykavus in het noorden van zijn rijk deed de kruisvaarders een aanbod. In ruil voor een vertrek uit Egypte bood hij hun het koninkrijk Jeruzalem aan minus twee strategische kastelen. Jan van Brienne, de koning van Jeruzalem, zag dit wel zitten, maar Pelagius, die zich bewust was van de kwetsbaarheid van Jeruzalem, hield het uit naam van de paus tegen. Hij stuurde Franciscus van Assisi naar de sultan om te onderhandelen en eiste de onvoorwaardelijke overgave van de sultan. Al-Kamil bood nog aan om 30.000 goudstukken voor de kastelen te betalen, maar de partijen kwamen niet verder tot elkaar. In 1219 stierf sultan Izzeddin Keykavus van het Sultanaat van Rûm en kwamen de troepen van de Ajjoebiden uit het noorden van het land vrij. Meteen ging het aanbod van de sultan van tafel. Leopold VI had er toen genoeg van en vertrok met zijn leger naar huis. Hierdoor verloren de kruisridders een groot deel van hun strijdmacht, maar dit werd een paar maanden later gecompenseerd door verse troepen uit Italië. De stad valt Tussen mei en november was er sprake van een patstelling. De troepen van al-Kamil waren sterker, maar hij durfde vanwege zijn wankele positie bij zijn troepen niet aan te vallen. De aanvallen van kruisvaarders op de muren van Damiate werden telkens afgeslagen en de ridders beperkten zich verder tot het verdedigen van hun posities. In de vroege ochtend van 5 november 1219 ontdekten de kruisvaarders dat een deel van de muur niet bewaakt werd. Niet lang daarna stroomden de ridders de stad in. Van de 60.000 bewoners bleken er nog maar 10.000 in leven. De bewoners werden de stad uitgedreven, de stad zelf werd geplunderd. De Egyptische sultan al-Kamil stelde daarop opnieuw voor om Damiate te ruilen voor Jeruzalem. Dit keer inclusief de strategische kastelen, het kruis waaraan Jezus gestoven was, een geldbedrag om de muren van Jeruzalem te herstellen en een bestand van 30 jaar. De meeste kruisridders waren ingenomen met dit sterk verbeterde voorstel, maar de pauselijke afgezant Pelagius weigerde. Niet door onderhandelingen maar door strijd moest Jeruzalem worden ingenomen. Toen Willem I dit hoorde ontstak hij in woede en stuurde zijn vloot terug naar huis. Zelf reisde hij via Italië naar het Heilige Roomse Rijk waar hij zijn leenheer Frederik II bezocht en hem informeerde over de situatie in Egypte.Sommige bronnen melden dat Willem I kort na de komst van Pelagius al was vertrokken omdat hij niet op het eerste aanbod van al-Kamil was ingegaan. Het is niet geheel duidelijk welke bronnen kloppen. Het lijkt vrij zeker dat er buit is meegenomen vanuit Damiate naar Nederland, wat duidt op een vertrek na de val van de stad. Zo stond in de Kapel van de HH. Cosmas en Damianus (deze kapel stond tussen de 13e en 18e eeuw in Bergen) een beeld van de Heilige Comas dat door Willem I uit Damiate zou zijn meegenomen. (De klokjes van Damiate in de Grote of Sint-Bavokerk zijn van later datum en komen in tegenstelling tot de legende dus niet uit Damiate.) Wachten op de keizer Frederik II had in 1215 beloofd aan de kruistocht deel te nemen. Pelagius wist dat wanneer de keizer met zijn leger in Egypte zou arriveren, het rijk van de Ajjoebiden waarschijnlijk zou vallen. Niet alleen Jeruzalem en de andere heilige plaatsen zouden dan in de handen van de christenen vallen, ook Mekka en Medina zouden kunnen worden veroverd. De keizer werd echter opgehouden door problemen in Duitsland. In 1220 hernieuwde hij zijn belofte maar toen brak er een opstand op het door hem bezette Sicilië uit die zijn aandacht opeiste. Jan van Brienne was inmiddels teruggekeerd naar Akko omdat al-Moeazzam, die de kruisridders in een eerder stadium nog had geholpen, nu zijn forten Château-Pèlerin en Cesarea aanviel. De leiding werd nu geheel aan kardinaal Pelagius overgelaten. In het voorjaar van 1221 was Frederik nog steeds niet gereed (hij had waarschijnlijk weinig zin om zich te onderwerpen aan Pelagius) en stuurde in zijn plaats hertog Lodewijk I van Beieren met 500 ridders naar Damiate. Pelagius was het wachten moe en eiste dat er een aanval op Caïro zou komen. Het verlies van Damiate Op 9 juli vertrok een deel van het leger vanuit Damiate naar Caïro. Pelagius was van diverse kanten gewaarschuwd dat de jaarlijkse overstroming van de Nijl aanstaande was en het dus onverstandig was om nu aan te vallen. De kardinaal was er echter van overtuigd dat ze met de hulp van God zouden overwinnen en negeerde alle waarschuwingen. Eind juli zette de sultan de sluizen open en het leger van de kruisridders bevond zich plotseling op een eiland. Pelagius liet zijn leger in de steek door te vluchten in een boot. Het achtergebleven leger moest het pas veroverde Damiate opgeven in ruil voor een vrije aftocht. Ontgoocheld keerden de ridders terug naar huis. Overzichtskaart van de Vijfde Kruistocht thumb|250px| A) Het gebied van de kruisvaarders met links het koninkrijk Cyprus en rechts Akko. B) Het rijk van de Ajjoebiden. 1) De berg Tabor waar de kruisvaarders in december 1217 een korte aanval op uitvoerden. 2) Jeruzalem 3) Damiate 4) Caïro C) Het Sultanaat van Rûm van sultan Izzeddin Keykavus I. Deze sultan was een verbond aangegaan met de kruisridders en viel de Ajjoebiden vanuit het noorden aan zodat deze op twee fronten strijd moesten voeren. D) Het gebied van al-Moeazzam. Hij was een broer van al-Kamil en aangesteld als gouverneur van Damascus. Tijdens de Vijfde Kruistocht kwam hij in opstand tegen zijn broer en veroverde hij grote gebieden in het noorden van het rijk van de Ajjoebiden. In het begin was dat een grote steun voor de kruisvaarders maar begin 1220 viel hij ook het gebied van Jan van Brienne aan. Uiteindelijk werd al-Moeazzam in 1221 door de Ajjoebiden verslagen en kon al-Kamil de daardoor vrijgekomen troepen inzetten tegen de kruisvaarders. Trivia thumb|250px|Haarlem ontvangt het zilveren zwaard en het schild met de vier sterren van de Duitse keizer vanwege de verdiensten van de stad tijdens de Vijfde Kruistocht. Geschilderd door Pieter de Grebber. * Op enkele Nederlandse gemeentewapens zijn nog sporen van deelname aan de kruistochten terug te vinden. Zo draagt het gemeentewapen van Dokkum naar aanleiding van de verdienste van de Friezen tijdens de Vijfde Kruistocht een halvemaan (een wassenaar) en heeft Haarlem een zwaard plus vier zespuntige sterren en een kruis in haar wapen staan. De Duitse keizer had de Haarlemmers namelijk een zilveren zwaard en een schild met vier sterren geschonken als beloning voor hun aandeel bij de inname van Damiate, en de patriarch van Jeruzalem voegde het kruis eraan toe. * Sommige Friese strijders zijn bij naam bekend gebleven. Zo kennen we bijvoorbeeld Roorda van Genum nog. Een Moorse prins van ongekend grote afmetingen daagde de christen tot een tweestrijd uit. Roorda ging hierop in en wist de prins te doden. Met het hoofd van de prins op zijn zwaard keerde hij in zijn kamp terug. Hij werd prompt tot ridder geslagen en mocht voortaan een Moors hoofd in zijn wapen voeren. Een andere Fries die veel roem vergaarde was Hayo van Wolvega. Hij kreeg de bijnaam "De Fries met de dorsvlegel". Verder zijn de namen Aylva, Beyma, Botnia, Cammingha, de Burmania, Dekama, Forteman, Galama, Hartman, Hermana, Hettinga, Liauckema, Martena, Ockinga, Poptatus en Watse Joulsma bekend gebleven. Bronnen *10.000 jaar geschiedenis der Nederlanden *De geïllustreerde geschiedenis van de kruistochten (ISBN 9058973468) *Cd.Busken, Het land van Rembrand (Inneming van Damiate, Santa Maria, en Cadix http://www.dbnl.org/tekst/busk001land02_01/busk001land02_01_0012.htm }} 5 Kruistocht 5 ar:حملة صليبية خامسة arz:الحملة الصليبية الخامسة bg:Пети кръстоносен поход bn:পঞ্চম ক্রুসেড ca:Cinquena Croada cs:Pátá křížová výprava de:Kreuzzug von Damiette el:Ε' Σταυροφορία en:Fifth Crusade es:Quinta Cruzada et:Viies ristisõda fi:Viides ristiretki fr:Cinquième croisade he:מסע הצלב החמישי hr:Peti križarski rat id:Perang Salib Kelima it:Quinta crociata ja:第5回十字軍 mk:Петта крстоносна војна ms:Perang Salib Kelima no:Femte korstog pl:V wyprawa krzyżowa pt:Quinta Cruzada ro:Cruciada a cincea ru:Пятый крестовый поход sk:Piata križiacka výprava sr:Пети крсташки рат th:สงครามครูเสดครั้งที่ 5 tr:Beşinci Haçlı seferi zh:第五次十字军东征